Bellwood After Dark
by ShaneT
Summary: Ben is up late studying and has a craving for a smoothie, who does he  call? no, not the ghostbusters Bevin One Shot, nothing too sexual


**Sorry you got 2 emails about this story, i didnt get to put in my thoughts before and after lol ^.^'**

**So this is my new story. Its just a one shot. I'm not too pleased with it either. I wanted to base it off the bevin cmv on youtube called "Extraterrestrials" (its terrific, go look it up). But it kinda fell flat... I havent written or put anything up since i finished "surprise" so i guess this is it. **

**I promise my next one will be waaaaayyy better. Hope you still enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Bellwood After Dark**

* * *

It was pitch black outside. Not surprising since it was 1 in the morning. The only light on the street was from the dimly lit lamps and the headlights of a 67 Camero. Inside the car sat two young heroes, Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin. It was a strange time of night for the two to be driving around, but they were on a mission, but this wasn't a plumber's mission. Ben had called Kevin 10 minutes earlier begging for him to take him out since he had a craving for a smoothie. Kevin knew that Mr. Smoothy would be closed, but when he joined the team, he promised Ben that if he needed a ride, he'd always be there to give him a lift.

"I don't think anything is open Ben, why don't you just eat some fruit?" Kevin looked over to the smaller boy sitting in the passenger seat. "I don't want fruit though, I want a smoothie! I have a craving." Ben had been up all night studying for his exam the next morning, and needed something to keep him up. And instead of being a normal teenager and just making coffee, he needed to go out at 1am and get a smoothie. "Theres nothing in Bellwood that's open now" Kevin said through a yawn.

Ben slouched in the leather seat. He let out a big sigh and crossed his arms. "Alright, you can just take me home then." Kevin was disappointed, he had no control over when Mr. Smoothy closes, but felt like he let Ben down. "We don't have to go home yet, I know a place we can go." Kevin smiled as he turned the wheel all the way to make a u-turn. Ben's demeanor completely changed within seconds, "You mean they have smoothies?" Ben asked as he clutched Kevin's arm.

Kevin looked over to Ben's face, which was in complete serenity. "No, sorry Ben. No smoothies, but its got a great view" Ben let go of Kevin and sat back in the seat. "What do you mean 'no smoothies'?" Ben was upset now. "I thought you said you knew a place." Kevin started laughing, "Calm down Ben, just wait and see, this place is like a whole other world."

Kevin drove through the forest and up into the mountains until he came to a clearing on a cliff. Kevin stopped the car and got out. "We're here!" he told Ben as he went over to lean on the hood of the car. Ben got out and stood beside Kevin. "Its not a smoothie, but its still really pretty" Ben looked out off the cliff. It was a beautiful view that overlooked the town of Bellwood. The town was covered in a blanket of darkness that made everything look so calm and peaceful.

"By looking at this, you'd never guess that this town gets attacked almost every week by aliens." Kevin joked. "Yeah" Ben laughed with him. The wind let out a cool summer breeze, Ben shut his eyes and inhaled from his nose, taking in his surroundings. "Wait a minute!" Ben's eyes popped open. "We're aliens!" he shouted abruptly. "I never thought of it before, but you and I are aliens!" Ben was now standing with his hands over his mouth. He was legitimately shocked.

"You okay Benji?" Kevin raised an eyebrow at the burnet. Ben looked over to the taller boy, "Yeah, I'm sorry for that, I just never thought about it before." Ben went back to leaning on the car beside Kevin and let out a big sigh.

"I think about it all the time." Kevin admitted. Ben turned his head to look at Kevin who was still staring out at the town. "I wish I knew how my parents met, or anything about my dad. My mom doesn't talk about him a lot." Kevin looked down to the gravel at his feet. "If I had the chance to talk to him one time, I'd have so much to ask him about my powers, and about the Osmosians."

"I know it was hard for you to control your powers when you were growing up." Ben told Kevin. "No one was there for you to explain what they were, or who you were."

There was a silence, until Kevin spoke, "Were you surprised when you found out you were a quarter anodite? I mean, your already 10 other aliens, but that doesn't count."

Ben laughed, "What do you mean they don't count? I have their DNA, so technically, I am them." He smiled and crossed his arms triumphantly, like he won the discussion. "Its weird being an alien." Kevin admitted. "I feel like I don't fit in with everyone-" "Like you're an outcast, or a loaner?" Ben added in. "I know the feeling, as a kid, I didn't have any friends, I was the weird kid who hung out with his grandpa." Ben looked over at Kevin again, "That was until I met you."

Hearing this perked Kevin's head up and he looked at Ben. "You were my first real friend, after loosing you, I never thought we'd see each other again."

"I know I messed up badly back then, but that's why I'm here now. I'm ready to make things right, and to-" Kevin was cut off by Ben who had his lips pressed against the ones of the older boy's. Kevin lifted his hands from the hood of the car onto Ben's shoulders.

Kevin had no idea what had come over either of the boys, but neither of them pulled away from the kiss. Finally Ben slowly pulled his lips off of Kevin's in a gasp. Kevin's eyes popped as their lips separated. Ben leaned back and wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve. His head was tilted towards the ground, but his eyes fixed on Kevin. "I'm sorry."

"Where did that come from?" Kevin was stunned with what had just happened. "I don't know" Ben put a hand on his forehead. "I didn't even think, I just-" "Kissed me?" Kevin finished the sentence.

"Yeah" Ben lifted his head up. "But what about you?" Ben pointed his finger at Kevin accusingly, "You didn't push me away or anything!" Kevin felt his face heat up as he turned red. "I guess- I guess I didn't mind it." Kevin admitted. He started rubbing his neck as he walked to the edge of the cliff.

Ben walked over to Kevin but sat down on the cliff with his feet dangling over the edge. "Does this mean I'm gay?" Ben asked as he looked up to Kevin as he stood beside the smaller teen. "It was just a kiss, I don't think so." Kevin let out a large sigh and sat down beside Ben.

"The truth is," Kevin started, "I brought you here because I was going to try to kiss you." Kevin turned bright red again, but didn't lose eye contact with Ben. Staring into his intoxicating emerald eyes soothed Kevin's fears. "You wanted to kiss me?" Ben raised an eyebrow, he was intrigued.

"So do you like me?" Ben was smiling and swinging his legs back and forth. "I don't know, that's what I wanted to come here to find out."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked. "I really like you Ben, but I didn't know if I thought of you as more than a friend. I mean, we spend so much time together, and after being around you, I've started to see a different side of you, a cuter side. So I wanted to see if there was a possibility you felt that way about me."

Ben let out a nervous laugh. "You know, we're not so different. Why do you think I called you at 1 in the morning? I don't think Gwen would even come to pick me up so we could drive around looking for smoothies, and shes my cousin."

"Haha, I guess your right. I do make it a little obvious." Kevin laughed as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "So where does this leave us now?"

"That's a good question Kev." Ben leaned over and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. "The real question is, 'Is there an "Us"'?" Ben asked.

"Are you going to make me ask you on a date, or should we just drive around Bellwood every night searching for smoothies?" Kevin joked.

Ben lifted his head up and looked into Kevin's eyes. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care." Ben put his hands on Kevin's face and pulled him closer. Their lips touched, sending chills through both boys' bodies. Kevin pulled Ben's body up to his own to share their body heat and hold onto his small slender figure.

The boys sat on the cliff overlooking the town, making out and cuddled until the sun came up. They watched the sunrise until Ben screamed remember he had his exam in a few hours. "I didn't get to study all night!" He ran back into the car to get his cellphone. The time was "6:48am" and Ben had to be home by 7:30am before his mom came in to wake him up. "Shit Kevin, I have to get home, would you mind if I flew?"

The older teen looked at the younger with longing eyes. He didn't want Ben to leave, he wished that their night would have lasted forever. "Yeah, that's fine." Kevin stood up and walked over to Ben. He looked down at the young hero, "Thank you." He kissed the smaller boy on the forehead and moved out of the way.

"I'll see you tonight." Ben told Kevin. He dialed up 'Big Chill' and then ran at the end of the cliff before jumping off the edge and pressing down on the omnitrix. Ben was lucky his transformation was the right one, because if he didn't get Big Chill, or another flying alien, he would be pretty screwed going over that cliff.

Kevin leaned on his car as he watched Big Chill fly away. He stood there watching until he realized that he needed to get down from the mountain since he had to be at the garage by 8, and needed to get home to shower and get changed.

_Later That Day…_

Ben stood up from his desk, and walked to the front to reclaim his bag. He felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could finally breath easy. He got home on time for his mom to "wake him up" and still study at every second he could throughout the day. Lucky for Ben his exam was at the end of the day, and now he could go home and relax. He walked down the hallway to his locker to put away all his books, which Ben wouldn't need for a while.

Ben walked to the front doors of the school, but stopped short when he saw Kevin's car sitting right in the front with the tall, muscular teen leaning on the hood. The raven-haired hunk was looking around, he looked like he'd been waiting for a long time because he had that impatient look on his face Ben was familiar with.

The small boy smiled as he pushed the door open and walked up to Kevin. "Did you come here to see me?" Kevin let out a big smile, "I thought I'd take you out to celebrate you finishing you exam, how does a smoothie sound?" Ben grinned at Kevin, "It sounds perfect." Ben told the older boy.

Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and they hugged each other tightly until the loud school bell ringing ruined their moment. The two perked up and let go of the other as hundreds of teenagers poured out of the school. They both watched all of the students running out of the school and looked at each other, causing them both to blush.

"Should we go for that smoothie now?" Kevin asked as he walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Ben. "I couldn't think of a better time."

* * *

**The End**

**Yeah... you guys can tell the ending was "ehhh..." lol I sorta lost momentum halfway through, it could've been a lot better, im sorry. But lots of thanks to Otaku Maiden who told me about the awesome video. **

**I have gotten a couple of good ideas, from you guys and just random stuff, so i am going to get something better quality written and posted asap :)**

**Comment/review, i love to hear what you guys thought! (especially of this stinker)**


End file.
